Old Acquaintences
by 97rockstarr
Summary: What would happen if Tiva was going strong, but one of Tony;s old love comes back for a second chance. Would the spark reignite? Or would he risk his life to save Ziva and with it their relationship? Rating for events that may happen in future chapters.:
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this first chapter isin't very intresting but it will get a lot better, believe me. there's a little bit of Tiva, but much more to come. :)**

Chapter 1

Tony and Ziva were enjoying their favorite movie _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ until Tony's cell phone rang. Tony glanced down to check the caller id and noticed that Ziva had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He gently kissed her forehead and smiled thanking god that he had finally been able to tell her his true feelings. That was over three months ago, and ever since then they had spent every waking moment together.

It was Gibbs. Tony flipped his cells phone open and answered.

"Yeah boss?" he whispered.

"Why are you whispering DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't to wake up Ziva," Tony said feeling kind of embarrassed. After all they had only told the team about their relationship a week ago. "So what's up boss?"

"Dead marine, McGee will send you the info." With that he hung up.

Tony closed his phone and looked back down at Ziva. He didn't want to wake her up, but he had no choice. After all Gibbs orders were final. His phone beeped again and he glanced own to see that he had one new message from McGee.

"Ziva," Tony whispered gently nudging her. "Ziva," he tried. Whispering again.

"Huh?" Ziva asked her head rolling to the other side?

"Ziva you have to get up," Tony said once again whispering. "Gibbs called. There's a dead marine."

"Ugh. Fine." Ziva got up and went into their bedroom to grab their gear. Tony turned off the T.V. and got the car keys. Ziva came out and handed Tony his bag. They headed out of their apartment grabbing coffee on their way out.

Tony got in the drivers seat and checked his phone for the address that McGee sent him. It was an address for a house in Norfolk. Tony pulled out of their parking space and headed off.

Ziva was starring at Tony. They had gone right back to the agency after they went to the crime scene and had been working nonstop all night. The team had no leads and had been working very hard to get one. Tony's forehead was all smushed up from concentrating on the case and Ziva started laughing. McGee and Tony looked up from their work.

"What?" asked McGee.

"Oh. Nothing, sorry," said Ziva. "Does anyone have any new leads?"

"What's the point in asking that question? Don't you think we would all if there was a new lead?" asked Tony aggravated by the lack of sleep he had gotten on a Friday night.

"Stop being so grouchy, Tony." Responded Ziva, knowing that he was tired from having been awake for fifty-two hours straight.

"You would be grouchy to if you hadn't gotten sleep for fifty-two hours," Tony remarked.

"Yeah well you could have gotten sleep two days ago. It was your choice." Ziva said smirking at the memory.

"It was to good of an opportunity to pass up," Tony said returning the smirk.

"Oh, you guys that's just gross," complained McGee.

"What McGee, it's not like you haven't done it. Opps, never mind. You probably haven't.

"Are you gonna do work DiNozzo, or just sit around and gossip?" asked Gibbs entering the squad room in a huff.

"Sorry boss," Said Tony giving himself a head slap.

"What do you got?" Gibbs question was answered with silence. "Somebody tell me something."

"Boss we got nothing," responded McGee with a wince, hoping that he didn't get a head slap.

"Look, you guy's have been working for ten hours straight. Why don't you take a break." Gibbs said. His statement was met with protest. "It wasn't an suggestion it was command."

All the agents got up and left the squad room. McGee headed down to Abby's lab, and Tony and Ziva went to the break room.

The break room was empty for all agents but DiNozzo and David. Tony had chocolate from the vending machine that he hadn't exactly paid for, and Ziva had a cup of coffee. Though neither of them were eating or drinking their forms of refreshment. There mouths were to busy doing otherwise.

"You know we should probably go back to the squad room before Gibbs comes looking for us," said Tony in between kisses.

"That wouldn't be any fun though, now would it?" asked Ziva.

"You always know how to make me smile," said Tony chuckling, touching his forehead to hers. Just then McGee came running around the corner panting.

"We solved the case," he said.

**hey thanks for reading. reviews are always welcomed. thank's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NCIS is owned by CBS and not me.**

Team Gibbs was sitting in the squad room relieved that their case had just been solved. None of them had gotten sleep in a while and they were all extremely tired. After a few minutes of silent paperwork everyone looked up to a crash. Looks of confusion could be seen on every team members face but one, all there was on that face was frustration and anger. Gibbs had just hit his computer with a baseball bat.

"Um… Boss?" started McGee. "I could have fixed it."

Gibbs just snorted and left.

"Well on that note, I think I'm just gonna go home. See you later Ziva, Tony." Said McGee nodding at his co-workers before taking the stairs down to the front office.

"I think McGee had the right idea," yawned Ziva. "I'm gonna go home. I'm tired. Are you coming?"

"I'm just gonna try and do a little bit more paperwork. I'll see you at the house. Don't wait up," said Tony with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"All right, I won't." said Ziva. "By the way. You need to go by the grocery store on your way home an get milk."

"Lovely," grumbled Tony. Ziva laughed and walked over to kiss him, even though they had a strict rule about public affection in the office.

"Bye Tony," Ziva said one last time before following the route that McGee had taken down the stairs.

Ziva was enjoying her drive back to her house. Since Tony wasn't in the car with her she could drive how she wanted. Ignoring the car horns that trailed her every move, Ziva made it all the way home before deciding to go to the grocery herself, knowing that Tony would forget. Little did she know that Tony was actually at the store right at that moment?

Tony was standing in the soup aisle, he couldn't decide between noodles or tomatoes. He knew that Ziva only wanted milk but for some reason he was in the mood for soup, but his indecisiveness had once again gotten the best of him. He noticed a petite brunette walk up next to him examining the soups as well. He automatically thought of Ziva. That happened to him every time he saw brown hair. He sighed. He couldn't help it; he had no idea why any girl like Ziva would ever want some one like him. But he wasn't about to argue.

"It's that difficult to choice a type of soup?" the women next to him asked sarcastically.

Tony hesitated to answer. That voice was familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "It has its challenges," chuckled Tony turning to face the women. The moment he saw her face his knees went weak and he felt all the blood leave his head, and quite possibly his body.

Meanwhile Ziva pulled up to the Jewel Osco and parked her car. She walked through the automatic doors and headed to the dairy section. She was right about to pass the canned food section when she noticed him. Tony was there. Then she registered the brunette. OH MY GOD was all Ziva could think. She couldn't believe it. Why was _she_ here? This could have been the worst possible situation of all time.

**Ok, I know that it's kind of a cliffhanger, but the scene will pick up in the next chapter exactly where it left off. No worries. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NCIS is owned by CBS and not me. This chapter isn't exactly nice to Tiva so I'm sorry. But don't worry, I luvvvvv Tiva :)**

Ziva had been spying on her boyfriend for five minutes unsure if she should just go and get the milk and go home, or walk up to him and kiss him.

To say that Tony was shocked was an understatement. "Jeanne, what are you doing here?" asked Tony, thinking that his ex-girlfriend was still in Africa.

"I came home from Africa yesterday and got hungry. Thus, I came to a grocery store." Responded Jeanne knowing that his question was not just referring to the store in general.

"Yeah well… this is a um good uh grocery store," said Tony unsure of what to say. "So… soup."

"Yep. Soup." Said Jeanne. After a few more awkward seconds Jeanne started laughing.

"Um, am I missing something?" Tony asked.

"No, it's just. Most ex's would have a little more to talk about."

"Yeah but most ex's would have had a normal relationship," said Tony.

"Yeah that's true," responded Jeanne.

Just then Tony glanced by the seasonings and noticed extremely recognizable brown hair and a part of the face that he had enjoyed kissing. He had to stop himself from laughing out loud. She actually thought a he would forget to get the milk. Then the gravity of the situation came crashing back to him and he knew that this was not good, but what choice did he have? So he did the stupidest and yet at the same time the smartest thing that he could think of at the moment. It was also the only one. "Hey Ziva, come here. I want you to meet someone."

Ziva silently cursed herself for being so sloppy by getting caught, but knew that she had no choice. She walked right up to Tony, placing her hand on his back and kissing him quickly on the lips. Then she turned to face Jeanne and smiled.

"Jeanne this is Ziva, Ziva this is Jeanne." Said Tony slightly grimacing.

"Nice to meet you," said Ziva holding out her free hand to Jeanne to shake it.

Jeanne took it while responding "Nice to meet you too. Well I've got to go. It was nice seeing you again Tony. You guy's make a cute couple." And with that she was gone.

"You had to kiss me?" asked Tony glancing down at Ziva.

"What? You did not like it? I don't have to do it again if you don't want." Said Ziva slightly teasing him.

"Now why would I want that?" asked Tony bending down to kiss Ziva.

Ziva giggled and turn to look at the soup. "Why are you looking at soup?" she asked.

"Cause I'm in the mood for soup," responded Tony.

"Can you even cook?" asked Ziva slightly taunting him.

"How hard can it be to cook a canned soup?" asked Tony.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," said Ziva with a laugh. She grabbed both the noodle and the tomatoe soup off the shelf and put them in Tony's basket. They went to aisle 9 to get milk then headed home.

Meanwhile at NCIS headquarters a thirteen-year-old girl could be seen getting out of the elevator and walking up the stairs heading to the directors office. She walked up to Director Vance's desk and was handed a blue case file.

BOOM! There was a loud explosion coming from the DiNozzo kitchen. Ziva looked up from the magazine she was reading and saw a red coating all over the wall. She couldn't help but laugh. She knew Tony would be incapable at making soup. Tony emerged from behind the stove, slightly embarrassed.

"You think it's funny, do you?" asked Tony, wiping a piece of tomatoe off of his favorite tie.

"I told you you wouldn't be able to cook soup," taunted Ziva.

"Really? Taste it." responded Tony, bending down and kissing Ziva.

After a few seconds Ziva pulled back laughing. "Ok, so I was wrong. It actually tastes really good."

"Victory!" said Tony holding up an imaginary trophy.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh. He was so cute she thought, just like a little child. Tony picked Ziva up in his arms and headed off to their bedroom. He seat Ziva on the bed and she was asleep before her head even hit the pillow. He watched her sleep for a minute not being able to help himself. He couldn't believe how peaceful his little assassin was in her sleep. She looked innocent, though Tony knew that she was far from it. He smiled and headed off to his shower to wash the rest of the tomatoe soup off.

**Thanks for reading. Remember to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NCIS is owned by CBS and not me.**

Ziva woke up to the sound of the Magnum P.I. theme song. She smiled knowing that it was Tony's cell phone. She grabbed her water on the nightstand and poured it on Tony's head. She laughed when he jumped up grabbing his gun.

"Phone," she said as if that was the only reason she needed to pour water on him.

"Great," Tony mumbled looking at his caller ID and seeing that it was Director Vance. "Hello"

"DiNozzo, we need you and agent David here in five minutes," said Vance before hanging up.

"Great," complained Tony, knowing that his goal of not waking up till noon had evaded him once more.

"What?" asked Ziva.

"The director wants us in right away. He didn't give a reason, so either he really hates us or it's important," said Tony explaining the unexpected phone call.

"Well, we better not keep him waiting," said Ziva getting out of bed a walking to the closet.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep him waiting just a little bit?" asked Tony with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Tony I do not want to get on the directors bad side," complained Ziva.

"I wasn't aware that he had a good sided," responded Tony hoping to make his morning a little bit more entertaining.

"Well I don't care," said Ziva getting dressed. "I'm going. You can stay here if you want." With that Ziva walked out of their bedroom door and headed to the coffee table to grab her keys.

"Wait for me!" Tony yelled after Ziva grabbing a random shirt of its hanger and following Ziva out the door.

The ride to the navy yard was a quiet one. Tony and Ziva were lost in thought as to what the director could possibly want from them on a Sunday morning.

"Do you think he's just doing this cause he doesn't like us?" wondered Tony out loud.

"I'm sure the director has an extremely good reason for making us go to work on a Sunday morning," responded Ziva.

"He better," said Tony then got lost in his thoughts once more.

When they pulled up in front of the Navy Yard they saw a disgruntled director waiting out side of the building for them.

"I bet he's going to shot us," said Tony, whose mind was going through the worst scenarios that could happen.

"Tony if the director wanted us dead why would he call us to come to the Navy Yard, where there are thousands of witnesses?" asked Ziva.

"I don't know. I always thought that he had a screw lose up there," said Tony.

"Up where?" asked Ziva not understanding the saying.

"Never mind," responded Tony, not wanting to get into a fight about how he always corrects her English. Tony and Ziva cautiously made there way to the front of NCIS and stopped short of the Director.

"Took you long of. Now follow me." the Director nodded his head toward the inside of the building and started walking. Tony and Ziva exchanged confused looks and followed the Director inside.

When they got off of the elevator Tony and Ziva started to walk to their desk in the squad room but the Director seemed to have other ideas.

"You won't be needing to go there just yet," said the Director. He saw the confused faces on his agent's faces and tried to address it. "Something has come up. You will be briefed in my office. Gibbs is in there waiting for us now."

"Oh, um okay." Said Tony dropping his bag by his desk and followed the Director up the stairs. Ziva did the same having an idea of what was just about to happen.

The first thing Ziva saw when she entered the office was three case files laying on the table in front of the seat Gibbs was in. Tony saw the same thing and became even more confused. There were four people on Team Gibbs. Then he immediately remembered Gibbs Mexican sivaticole.

"I'm not leaving yet DiNozzo," said Gibbs knowing what his agent was thinking.

"I know," said Tony.

"Let's get down to business, stated the director. "As you can see there are case files on the desk. I have arranged for an undercover mission to take place and want three of the best agents on it. I expect this to go smoothly. I don't want any other agencies knowing that this was NCIS's case. We need to stop an assignation plot that is thought to be happening sometime next week. The target is high profile and if the assigns succeed there will most likely be mass chaos through out the entire country."

"Um… sounds pretty important," said Tony.

"So whose the target?" asked Ziva

"It's in the file," said the Director handing Ziva and Tony each a file.

"What about Gibbs?" asked Tony. "Isn't he coming too?"  
"No Agent Gibbs and Agent McGee will be working on this case from NCIS. Neither one of them will be going undercover." Answered the Director.

"So whose the other agent?" asked Ziva. "We do know them, right?"

"We will discuss the other agent soon. Not yet." Said the Director.

"But," started Tony.

"No buts! We will discuss the other agent later and only later." Now as I was saying, Agent McGee and Agent Gibbs will assist you from here. Ms. Sucito has come up with some clever devices that will help you to do your job, and only your job," said the Director giving Tony a look.

Abby and McGee were sitting in her lab wondering if Tony and Ziva had gotten in yet.

"Abby what if something goes wrong on the mission," asked McGee already nervous.

"Timmy, you have to think positive," Abby scolded him, while punching him in the arm. "They are going to be perfect for this mission. Besides it'll be good practice for later, " said Abby with a mischievous smile.

Tony and Ziva were looking over their aliases until something caught Tony's eye. He looked up.

"Wait," he started

"That's right DiNozzo," said Gibbs

"Were?" started Ziva.

"What, Abby. Why will it be good practice for later?" asked McGee becoming very confused.

"Because Timmy," started Abby. "There going to be…

Ziva was suddenly very confused. She stared at Tony. "Were going to be…

The same word was said at the very same time in both the Director's office and Abby's lab. Married.

"Married." Stated Tony suddenly becoming a mix between excited and nervous. He had always wanted to marry Ziva and now he would actually get to be married to her. Well it wouldn't exactly be him. It would be Marco James, but it was close enough for him.

"Abby there's only one way that that could end." Sad McGee.

"And how's that McGee?" asked Abby knowing very well what he was going to say.

"Badly," said McGee. Wincing from the punch that he had earned form Abby.

"Well, we'll just have to see won't we?" asked Abby putting an end to the conversation.

Tony smiled at Ziva know that this was going to be a lot of fun. "Ready for another mission Mrs. James?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Of course Mr. James," responded Ziva. "Let's just hope this ends up better than our friends case." Tony gave her a question look. "Jean Paul."

Everyone in the room started laughing but the Director. He had no idea what they were taking about since he wasn't the director when that happened.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll have some similarities." Stated Tony with a grin.

"DiNozzo, keep your head out of the gutter," said Gibbs giving his senior field agent a head slap.

"Of course boss. I wouldn't want to do anything else," responded Tony. "So are gonna have like a butler or something?"

"Why would you have a butler?" asked the director.

"The other agent," answered Ziva.

"Yeah, I mean I don't get it. Shouldn't it just be me and Ziva?" Asked Tony.

"The assigns are a family. They have a child. In order for you to get close to them you need something in common with them. Now this mission may take longer than we expect it too. Seeing as how our target isn't speaking at the hotel for three weeks, but the family is believed to already be scouting out the hotel."

"Sweet!" Said Tony "So we get to spend like three weeks in this hotel?"

"It better not take you that long to get close to them," lectured Vance. "Now we have a picture of them and their room number. You better not screw up."

"The other agent?" asked Ziva. The director nodded toward the door, and Gibbs got up and left.

"You can come out now," said the Director talking to what seemed like a wall. All of a sudden part of the Directors wall sunk in and revealed a hidden corridor. "Agent's David, DiNozzo, meet your newest partner." Said the Director looking very proud of himself. Suddenly a figure walked out of the secret passage way. Tony and Ziva stood with their mouths open. It was a thirteen year old girl.

**Remember reviews are always awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NCIS is owned by CBS and not me. Come in people review the story plezzzz**

"Who's this?" asked Tony, watching the girl intently. She remembered him of someone, but he didn't know who.

"DiNozzo sometimes I wonder if you have anything inside that head of yours," said Vance.

"She's our partner?" asked Ziva, somewhat in shock with the thought of going undercover with a kid.

"That would be correct Ms. David." Responded Vance. "Isabelle is the best agent the CIA, the FBI, and the NSA have to offer."

"She was trained by three agencies?" asked Tony with a bit of doubt in his voice.

"That is correct DiNozzo. She has spent her whole life training how t be a spy." Responded Vance.

"Must not be that long of a life," commented Ziva.

"It's longer than you think," said Isabelle obviously annoyed with them thinking that she was a little kid.

"So what like fourteen years?" asked Tony.

"Ok, so maybe it's a little shorter than you think," answered Isabelle. Tony and Ziva couldn't help but exchange glances. They were both worried about working with a stranger and someone so young.

"Well you are dismissed. I suggest you spend time getting to know each other," commanded Vance.

"Oh, sorry. I can't. I got homework in trigonometry," said Isabelle "But I guess it can wait." She added after getting a murderous look from Vance. "So, where to?"

"You can follow me," said Ziva. They walked out of Vance's office and were about to go down the stairs when Ziva noticed that Tony wasn't following them.

"She's to young to go out in the field!" yelled Tony at Vance.

"I don't give damn what you think about my decisions Agent DiNozzo!" Vance yelled back at him.

"She is to young," said Tony more calmly.

"She is the best agent anyone knows about, and I'm sure that if you spend the time to talk to her you'll realize that you have a lot more in common with her than you think," responded Vance.

"Yeah whatever," said Tony in a huff. Leaving the director's office.

Ziva had taken Isabelle down into the squad room after she heard Tony yelling and gotten an extra chair for her to sit in from the empty desk behind McGee's. Isabelle was sitting next to Ziva behind her desk.

"So the Director said you were good?" asked Ziva wanting to find out just how good.

"Yeah, but I'm all so young. You're nervous that I'm gonna screw up the mission for you. I can assure you that if I thought I would, I wouldn't be here. Like I said I have trigonometry homework." Responded Isabelle.

"Your that confident in yourself?" asked Ziva. "You are younger than anyone I know, I don't think that you can be as god as you say you are."

"The Director," said Isabelle.

"Excuse me?" asked Ziva.

"I didn't say I was good. The director said I was good." Responded Isabelle, with a smug look on her face. "So the Director wanted us to get to know each other, lets get to know each other."

Before Ziva could say anything else Tony entered the squad room in a huff. "So how old are you any way?" asked Tony, trying to be nice.

"Thirteen but I'm almost fourteen," said Isabelle. "How old are you?" she asked Tony.

"Older than you, that's for sure." He responded, "Are you as good as Vance says you are?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," said Isabelle with a smirk on her face.

"I have a higher security clearance than you," snarled Tony.

"Actually you don't even have a higher security clearance than her," said Isabelle nodding towards Ziva.

"You have a higher security clearance than me?" asked Ziva not believing it. She was after all from Mossad.

"Let us just say that I have a higher security clearance than your director," said Isabelle getting a smug look on her face. "Now as I was saying I don't like to work undercover with strangers so spill your life stories."

"You first," demanded Tony.

"Fine, but than your going next," Isabelle stated. "Well, I'm thirteen I have a mom, she thinks that I go to boarding school Maine. And that's pretty much it."

"That can not be your whole life story," said Ziva.

"Yeah," said Tony. "I mean, what about your dad?"

"I don't know. My mom's thirty one. I don't think she ever told him about me, but whatever." Said Isabelle.

"So you don't even know who your dad is," asked Tony.

"Oh no. I know who he is. I got curious when I was ten, and with all I have access to it took me five minutes. After that I knew everything I wanted too. I also had a mug shot of him." Stated Isabelle.

"Your dad got arrested?" asked Ziva.

"For a like a day, but you shouldn't be so judgmental. If I recall you've been arrested too," Isabelle said turning her head to face Tony.

"Yeah, but just for a day," said Tony. "Just like your dad."

"Exactly," said Isabelle. "Now I want to know your story."

"Not so fast," stated Tony. "I need to know more about you, that isn't going to suffice. But nice try."

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem to think so," said Isabelle.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tony.

"Oh god please. It's so obvious. Up in the Director's office you guys kept exchanging looks. Also, when you were all about to leave you out your hand on her back. Right above the butt and right below the middle of her back." Stated Isabelle like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's impressive," stated Ziva.

"But we still need to know more about you, for instance what's your favorite type of music, who's your favorite artist, what's your favorite TV Show. Favorite sport, do you play any sports, and most important what's your sport team, favorite makeup and brand name?" interrogated Tony.

"Hmm, let's see. Favorite type of music is rap and pop. Favorite artist is Eminem, but not when he was Slim Shady. I don't have a favorite TV show. My favorite sport is hockey, I play hockey and my team is the Green Bay Packers, I only follow football. My favorite makeup is sooo lip gloss. My favorite brand is maybe coach." Responded Tony.

"Wow," said Tony.

"Those are very interesting interests." Stated Ziva.

"Yeah, I'm a complicated girl, so come on someone else has got to tell their life stories," Isabelle demanded.

"Mossad," stated Ziva.

"Ohh, juicy." Responded Isabelle. "Now what about you Tony?"

"Your favorite football team is really the Green Bay Packers? That's ridiculous." Said Tony.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Remind me, who won the super bowl?" asked Isabelle.

"So you're a band wagon fan," said Tony.

"God no. I've been a packer fan since I was born. Don't ask me why though. That's just the way it is. I can't explain it. Now tell me something about your self. Ziva did. Let's start out small. What's your mother's name?"

"Dead," responded Tony.

"Oh, sorry. So what about your dad?" asked Isabelle.

"Don't talk to him," stated Tony. "Now you said that you had a picture of your dad. Let's see it." Demanded Tony.

"After the case," said Isabelle. "Now, Ziva tell me more about your life."

"Not much to tell," said Ziva. Just as she finished McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer walked into the room.

"Oh my god your so adorable!" screamed Abby.

Isabelle's nostrils flared and she balled her hands into fists.

"Abby, I don't think the young lady appreciates that," stated Ducky holding out his hand for her to shake. "Dr. Mallard, but you can call me Ducky."

"Isabelle, but everyone calls me Bell." Said Isabelle shaking Duck's hand.

"Like the princess in Beauty and the Beast," said Tony.

"Sure, if you're into that kind of stuff," responded Isabelle in a huff.

Just then Vance leaned over the railing in front of MTAC yelling "DiNozzo, David, Danish up here now!"

The team looked around confused, not sure who Danish was.

"That's me. It's my last name," said Isabelle addressing their confusion.

"You know your last name is a type of food?" asked Tony. Isabelle rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs. "I can't believe we have to work with her."

"Relax Tony. It'll only take a few days, besides she's thirteen. She can't be that bad." Said Ziva.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," responded Tony running to catch up t Ziva, who had already reached the stairs.

**Hope you liked if, if you don't then review. If you liked it than review too. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey who ever is reading this. If your still reading then you must like it, or your weird because you read things that you don't like. Any ways review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NCIS is owned by CBS and not me.**

"Good luck," said Gibbs handing Tony and Ziva their fake IDs and Isabelle her fake school ID.

"Hope we won't need it," responded Tony getting out of the car. He turned around helping Ziva then slammed the door, not caring about Isabelle.

"Is he always like that?" Isabelle asked turning to Gibbs.

"He doesn't like working with agents not on our team," replied Gibbs felling sorry for the girl. "I do have question though."

"People have been having a lot of those lately," commented Isabelle.

Gibbs smiled. "I was wondering. Does your mom know what you do?"

"That's a complicated question Agent Gibbs. I don't think there's enough time to answer it right now," said Isabelle.

"All right then," said Gibbs nodding handing her three square objects. "Have a good case." Isabelle was out of the car before he could even finish his sentence.

"Mark, why didn't you wait for Alexis?" Ziva asked Tony using his cover identity now that they were inside the hotel.

"Oh did I forget to wait for her? My mistake," replied Tony playing innocent.

"You forget these in the car," said Isabelle coming up behind them and handing Tony and Ziva the cell phones that Gibbs had given her.

"Thank you Alexis," said Ziva.

"Just being a good daughter," responded Isabelle. "By the way. Are there going to be any bugs in the room? Cause the last hotel we stayed at was filthy."

"Your suite is perfectly clean, I can assure you of that Miss James," said the man at the front desk. Isabelle remembered seeing him at NCIS earlier and nodded to him in return, happy that they would have a break from their cover identities some at point in time. The man handed Tony three room keys and went back to work.

The group of three made their way through the lobby, keeping an eye out for anything out of place. As they got on the elevator Ziva noticed a family of three fitting the assigns description. When the door binged shut she turned to Tony.

"I know," said Tony. "I saw them too." Tony turned to Isabelle and asked, "Did you see them," in a rather unpleasant tone.

"Of course I saw them. I saw everyone in the lobby. The girl had awesome earrings." Stated Isabelle matter of factly.

"Good," said Tony.

"Great," replied Isabelle.

"If you two are done, then get off," said Ziva, the only one who heard the ding announcing that the elevator doors had opened.

"Oh, sorry," said Tony practically running off the elevator. Ziva and Isabelle followed suit. They turned the corner and Tony put the key card in the door. The light turned green and Tony pushed open the door. "Holy shit," said Tony looking around at the huge foyer.

"It's not that impressive," said Isabelle brushing past Tony and setting her backpack on the sofa.

"Your use to stuff like this?" asked Ziva sounding surprised.

"The agencies like to keep me happy," Isabelle stated like it was no big deal.

"Your one lucky kid," said Tony.

"Yeah, whatever," responded Isabelle walking past them and heading to her bedroom. "So when are we gonna go find the assigns?"

"Later tonight," responded Ziva.

"Cool, well I'm gonna go take a shower," said Isabelle.

"Ok," said Ziva. She took Tony's hand and led him into their own shower shedding her clothes as well as Tony'

"I love you Tony," said Ziva.

"I love you too, Ziva," said Tony kissing Ziva's forehead.

"What do you think it's going to be like working with a kid?" Ziva asked Tony.

"I think that it's gonna suck, but were gonna have to do it any way," stated Tony.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Ziva asked.

"I don't hate her," whined Tony.

"Really?" asked Ziva, not believing him. "Because you have never said one nice word to her, and you avoid her like the plague."

"She just reminds me of me when I was a kid, and I was a, lets see, a difficult kid."

"Well you better start liking her, because your gonna have to spend at least a few days with her," Stated Ziva.

"Or I could hide out in the room with you and we could do something like this," said Tony bending down kissing Ziva. He started wrapping his arms around her body feeling Ziva's on his.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean Alexis is in like the next room," asked Ziva.

"She's on the other side of the suite taking a shower. She has no idea what were even doing," said Tony.

"Yeah, that's not true!" yelled Isabelle from the foyer. Ziva and Tony looked up at each other in the shower shocked. "But it's ok, just keep doing what your doing. I'm gonna go check out the hotel."

After a few moments of silence Tony screamed an awkward, "Ok". Right before Isabelle could open the door there was a nock. "Hello," said Isabelle opening the door.

"Hi," responded a women, with a man and a girl behind her. "I'm Andrea. This is my husband Andy, and this is our daughter Jane."

What is with these people thought Isabelle. "I'm Alexis," said Isabelle holding out here hand. Andrea took it and shook her hand.

"You've got a nice firm grip young lady," said Andy after taking his turn shaking Isabelle's hand.

"Thank you," said Isabelle. "So, um,"

"Oh. We heard that you are living here now," said Andrea clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, yeah," said Isabelle. "Um, do you guys live here too?"

"Yes, we've been living here for almost a year now." Said Andrea.

"Oh, um do you guys wanna come in?" asked Isabelle.

"No, we don't want to intrude," said Andy.

"Oh, no it's perfectly fine," said Tony walking out of the bedroom. "Hi, I'm Mark, Mark James."

"Hi Mark I'm Andy Bond. This is my wife Andrea and my daughter Jane," said Andy shaking Tony's hand.

Tony started laughing. "Bond, like James Bond," explained Tony to a confused looking Andy. "Well come on in. Neveen we have company."

Ziva walked out of the bedroom placing a hand on Tony's back letting a bug stick there. "Hello, I'm Neveen James," said Ziva extending her hand towards Andrea and Mark.

"It's so nice to meet you," said Andrea. "So where did you live before here?"

"Singapore," said Isabelle. "Before that Maine, before that New York. Then there was California, then China, Wisconsin, Italy, Rome and Australia."

"Must've been fun getting all those first impression," said Jane.

"I was never in one place long enough to give a first impression," responded Isabelle. "Though I did accidentally pop off at one of my teachers." Jane started laughing out loud and Isabelle soon joined her.

"Alexis why don't you and Jane go hang out in your bedroom," said Tony wanting all of the conversation getting video taped. Meanwhile he got up and ushered the adults into the dining room where a camera had been placed inside the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey who ever's reading this. If your still reading then you must like it, or your weird because you read things that you don't like. Any ways review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NCIS is owned by CBS and not me.**

"Your hotel room is so much better than mine," complained Jane.

"Oh, it's nothing special," commented Isabelle.

"So…do you guys have like…a lot of money?" asked Jane.

Isabelle thought back to her case file. "Yeah, buts it's all inherited."

"So do you get like what ever you want?" asked Jane.

"No. I mean yeah. It's complicated," said Isabelle.

"Nah, I get it Alexis." Said Jane sympathetically. "You get all the material objects, but you don't get your parents. There out working or spending the money."

"Yeah, your right. So, your parents got money too?" asked Isabelle.

"Yeah, tons of it," complained Jane.

"So what do they do for a living?" asked Isabelle hoping for a beak in the case.

"I don't know. When ever there talking about work and I walk in the room they stop talking. It's like extremely annoying." Said Jane. "So what do your parents do?"

"I don't know. It's like something to do with finance. So what's the school like?" asked Isabelle.

"Just your normal public school. A bunch of kids who hate girls like you and me. There jealous of our things, because they don't realize how much our lives suck." Responded Jane.

"Great," said Isabelle sarcastically. "So what about the cafeteria food."

"I don't know, don't eat it. I bring my own lunch. Steve one of the chefs here makes it for me. He can make one for you too, if you want." Jane stated elaborating at Isabelle's confused look.

"Now I know why all the girls are jealous," laughed Isabelle.

"So what do you do for a living?" Andy asked Tony.

"I'm a business man," replied Tony.

"And what business takes you all around the world?" Andy asked sounding very interested.

"That's need to know," replied Tony.

"So you are a government man?" responded Andy.

"The government is involved with my line of work yes," said Tony starring directly at Andy.

After what seemed ton be five minutes of complete silence Andrea finally spoke up. "So what about you Neveen, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, me and my husband are in the same line of work." Responded Ziva.

"So you are co-workers?" asked Andrea. "How does that work, husband and wife working along side each other."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other deciding who should answer. "It just makes our relationship stronger," said Tony. "So what line of work are you in?"

"I'm a businessman like yourself. My wife is a secretary," responded Andy.

"Well we should talk business sometime," said Tony.

"That we should," answered Andy.

"Honey, it's a school night Jane needs to go to bed," reprimanded Andrea.

"All right, well I guess we have to go," said Andy standing up. Andy and Andrea shook hands with Tony and Ziva. They all got up and walked into the foyer.

"Alexis, Jane needs to leave!" yelled Tony.

"All right," said Isabelle emerging from her room with Jane.

"Hey, I have a car that drives me to school at eight o' clock if you want a ride," said Jane.

"Oh, sure thanks," responded Isabelle.

"No problem," said Jane. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jane reached over and hugged Isabelle.

"See you tomorrow," said Isabelle returning the hug. All the adults in the room exchanged handshakes once more and then Andrea, Andy and Jane departed back to their own room.

**Hey sorry this chapter is so short and boring. I just wanted to put something new up since it has been like two weeks. The next chapter will be a lot better, I promise. P.S. the next chapter will be up a whole lot quicker if I get at least five more reviews. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I'm like soo sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I'm on spring break. Tony's fav holiday. Well here it is, please enjoy. **

**Btw I only have twelve reviews. Its been up for like two months or something. Come on guys just one review from you that's all I'm asking. Just click the review button and say something. Please :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

Ziva lay in bed wondering how much longer she would have to stay undercover. She glanced over at Tony, who was still asleep. She got up and walked to the their bathroom, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. She turned off the faucet and walked back to the bed pouring the contents of the glass all over his now sopping wet hair.

"Again!" screamed Tony, annoyed with his almost daily alarm clock.

"Tony, it is the only way that you will wake up," Ziva explained. "Besides, it's Alexis's first day of school." she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Isabelle said, greeting Ziva with a smile.

"Hello sweetheart," greeted Ziva. "Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"Kinda. A little nervous." Isabelle responded. "But Jane's giving me a ride to school so it shouldn't be that awkward."

"Well, that's good. So you have gotten to know Jane well, no?" asked Ziva, hoping for a fast end to the mission.

"A little bit. We'll probably be closer by the end of the week. Don't worry about my friends mom, I will be fine." Isabelle stated knowing what Ziva was really asking. "So where's dad?"

"He's sleeping."

"Shouldn't he be at work?" Isabelle asked concerned about the mission.

"He will be leaving very soon, do not worry." Right as Ziva said that, Tony walked into the kitchen in a very fancy suit that Isabelle could have sworn was Armani.

"Well aren't we fancy," said Isabelle.

"I am the one with the job," retorted Tony.

"Schools just as hard you know," responded Isabelle.

"Take it up with your mother, Alexis. I'm almost late to work." With that Tony was out the door briefcase and banana in hand.

"Grouchy, that one," stated Isabelle.

"Yep, I will have work too very soon." Said Ziva.

"All right, well I gotta run. Don't wanna keep Jane waiting," said Isabelle following her father's footsteps out the door after giving Ziva a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

Ziva went back to her room, hoping that she could have a different job. She hated bonding, especially with women. She just wasn't very good at it. Sure she was very close to Abby now, but that had taken almost six years. She was pretty certain that this opp was not going to last quit that long.

With a sigh she headed to her closet. She glanced back at her phone, making note of where she was suppose to have lunch with Andrea. Boojangels. It didn't sound very fancy to Ziva. She hit her Internet app and googled it. Boojangels was a burger joint in the middle of town. Ziva thought that it was odd that a person of money would have lunch at a burger joint but changed anyways.

She had on white skinny jeans with a light blue ruffle shirt. She had white flip-flops on and straightened her hair. She then headed down the hallway and took a right to talk to Gibbs and McGee in MTAC.

"Gibbs, I have lunch plans with Andrea today, Tony is now working with Andy, and Isabelle is driving to school with their daughter Jane and is in all of her classes." Stated Ziva all in one breath.

"Good, I want you three back here in no more than two weeks."

"You're only giving us three weeks to pull off this opp?" asked Ziva.

"Now I'm only giving you two," stated Gibbs.

"But Gibbs," exclaimed Ziva.

"Make it one," said Gibbs as if he was telling her his order.

"Fine, but why do you want all three of us back?" asked Ziva.

"Well Ziva. Tony is Isabelle's daughter and her mom is deceased. She is now working for NCIS therefore, she will be in the custody of her father."

Ziva gasped, remembering her conversation with Tony and Isabelle in the squad room just the day before. "But she said that her mother was still alive when we talked to her yesterday."

"Ziva, she was a nervous thirteen year old girl meeting her father for the first time, with an assigns in the room. I would have lied if I was in her place too." Responded Gibbs.

"Well does Tony know?" Ziva asked incredulous.

"He will once the opp is over, and Ziva please don't tell him." Said Gibbs, pleading with his eyes.

Ziva knew that she would never see the light of day again if she did tell Tony, so she had no choice but to say yes. "Gibbs I just want what is best for Tony."

"Yeah, well do want what's best for your step-daughter?" Gibbs asked.

"What?" Ziva almost screamed.

"I know Ziver. I've known for a week. Don't worry sometimes rules were meant to be broken."

"Good bye Gibbs," said Ziva almost running out of the room. She did not want Gibbs to see her cry. Gibbs was like her father and he had just as well given Tony and her his blessing. He didn't want to stop them from getting married. He was fine with their engagement. Ziva could not believe that this had almost made her cry but it had and now she couldn't stop.

Ziva looked up when she heard the door open and grabbed her gun. She held it behind her back but stopped when she saw that it was Tony.

"The office got the day off today. I'm going to have dinner with Andy though, I hope you don't mind," explained Tony. But his last word caught in his throat when he noticed that his bride to be eye's were deep red. "Ziva what's wrong?" he asked engulfing her in a hug.

"Gibbs knows," said Ziva, but it came out hoarse from all the crying she had done.

"It'll be all right. I can transfer teams Ziva, it will be okay." Tony said the last part as if trying to convince him self as well.

"No Tony. He gave us his blessing," Ziva stated glancing up at Tony and saw a tear roll down his check. She brushed it away with her finger and gently brushed her lips with his. Tony grabbed her waist and pulled her up to him. Making the kiss last much longer. Then in one swift scoop, Ziva was in Tony's arms and they were heading off to their bedroom. But this time there was no child in the house.

**All right guys, I hoped you liked it. Again I'm really sorry it took so long to update. Please review please please please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola readers. You should all now that it's my b-day tomorrow and I would really like some reviews for my story. Please! All right on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

"Ready for the first day of school?" Jane asked Isabelle/Alexis as she slid into the black Mercedes Benz.

"As ready as I can be," replied Isabelle/Alexis with a nervous smile. I hope I don't screw up she thought to herself, knowing how important this mission was to many people. Including her employers.

"So the only things you got to remember is to stay by my side at all times, otherwise the kids will eat you alive," started Jane, talking with what sounded like genuine concern.

'Yeah right, eat me alive? I could kill them with a paperclip' Isabelle/Alexis thought with a chuckle.

"Also," said Jane interrupting Isabelle/Alexis's thought. "Never be late to math, Mrs. Reen will have fit. She's like OCD or something. Ms. Harp doesn't care if you're like a minute late to class especially after gym, but no later than that." Jane kept feeding her information about teachers and classes but Isabelle/Alexis started to zone out. She went over all of her cover details.

Born: April 2, 19997

Where: New Hampshire

Grade: 8th

Best Subject: Math

Parents Occupation: Government Job

Likes: Music

Dislikes: Silent Movies

Pet Peeves: When someone leaves a room that had a closed door and leaves the door open

Allergies: Medicine(Cephalosporin, Penicillin,)

Goal: To Bring Down The Potential Arms Dealers.

Isabelle/Alexis recited this in her mind multiple times, before feeling confident and tuning into the rest of Jane's conversation.

"Oh my god, were gonna have an awesome time! Oh were here time to go," squealed Jane, grabbing Isabelle/Alexis wrists, pulling her out of the car.

As they walked toward the entrance Isabelle/Alexis noticed that most of the students were giving them nasty looks. 'That's all right' she thought. 'It'll give me a chance to get closer to Jane'

"All right what's your locker number?" asked a high-pitched voice that made Isabelle/Alexis's thoughts turn back to reality.

"Oh um," stuttered Isabelle/Alexis, trying to find the slip of paper in her bag. "its number 305."

"Yay! That's next to mine, let's go," said Jane once again grabbing Isabelle/Alexis and pulling her into the direction of their lockers.

"Yeah, yay!" said Isabelle/Alexis a little less enthusiastic then Jane was, but she didn't seem to notice. Isabelle let her thoughts wander again and began to think about Tony. Was he really her dad? She hoped so, but at the same time she didn't. She was use to getting by own her own. She did feel a little guilty for lying to him though. Why she told hi and his partner that her mom was still alive, she had no idea. She just didn't want the pity party that was sure to come afterwards. Besides she had just met her dad. couldn't she bend the truth a little bit. After all she knew what their relationship was like before and she didn't want to bring up any sour memories. She would tell him the truth… eventually. Wouldn't she? But before Isabelle/Alexis could awnser her question she was brought back once again to the present by a loud noise.

"What was that!" shouted Isabelle/Alexis, her hand going to her back where she kept her back up revolver.

"This damn locker, it won't open!" exhaled Jane, taking a break from her exuberant self. "Oh, there we go." She said her voice returning to peppy.

"Hey so, are we ready to go to class?" Isabelle/Alexis asked after grabbing her stuff from her locker with the help of Jane and slamming it shut.

"Tot's," replied Jane slipping her arm through Isabelle/Alexis and started talking happily down the hall.

'No wonder she has no friends. She's crazy.' Thought Isabelle/Alexis. She almost ran into Jane when she stopped short in front of a room.

"Here it is!" Jane exclaimed again.

'Would she ever shut up' Isabelle/Alexis questioned to herself. "What class is this again?" she asked, this time out loud.

"It's Social Studies. Mr. Benoit teaches it. He's like super awesome!" Jane confided in Isabelle/Alexis.

"Thank you Jane," said a man's low voice coming up behind Isabelle/Alexis and Jane.

"Your welcome Mr. Benoit," said Jane, turning around to talk to the man who had come up behind her.

Isabelle/Alexis turned around to see what her new teacher looked like and had to stop herself from gasping. She had no idea how it was possible how it was the Mr. Benoit.

**Ok, so I know it's really obvious who the Mr. Benoit is, but what ever that's the point. Review Please. Tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter, or just later on in the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

Isabelle/Alexis looked up into the old mans eyes. This wasn't possible, she thought to herself. He's dead, totally and completely dead. Isabelle/Alexis stood there, completely dumbfounded.

"If you don't close your mouth flies will get in," said René Benoit, more formally known as La Grenouille. "If you don't mind I would like to have a talk with you outside. You know, to get to know you better. After all, you are a new student," he added with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course," said Isabelle/Alexis, putting on a polite smile.

"Class, go inside and start the Bell Ringer," Commanded The Frog, while closing the door. He led Isabelle/Alexis into the teachers lounge across the hall, pulled the blind and shut the door. Isabelle/Alexis's hand found the way to her gun and left it there, just in case.

"This seems a little drastic for talking to a new student," commented Isabelle/Alexis.

"Shut up!" The Frog whispered/yelled. "I know who you are and you know who I am. What I want to know is if you know what your father did to my little girl!"

"My dad? He works for the government and he's been married to my mom for like fifteen years. I think you have the wrong person." Isabelle/Alexis stated, while retreating out of the room.

"You were eight when your mom died," mocked The Frog, making Isabelle/Alexis stop in her tracks. Noting what he had made her do (almost break her cover) he continued. "She told you to find your dad. Those were her last words. But you didn't did you?" he paused waiting to see if she would answer. Al she did was stand there with her back turned to him. "You didn't want to see your dad. He betrayed you when he left your mother all alone. But Isabelle… she lied to you. She got what she deserved."

René grinned with triumph as Isabelle turned around, but that grin vanished just as quickly when she pulled her gun out and pointed it at his temple, while putting him in a choke hold.

"You're wrong. My mom never lied to me, and she never deserved to die, you asshole," Isabelle whispered menacingly.

"So you admit to it?" René asked in his highly accented voice.

"Yeah, you got me. You blew my cover, kudos to you," Isabelle whispered sarcastically. "To bad NCIS is already on their way over here."

"And how would that be?" Asked René.

"I don't talk to low life scum when I don't have to," screamed Isabelle.

"Well then," started René, but the only reaction he got out of Isabelle was a punch to the jaw. He knew to stop talking.

The next two minutes passed in complete silence. Isabelle could feel her trigger finger getting itch and hoped that the NCIS team would arrive there soon, and to her pleasure, they were.

The lights flew on, momentarily blinding Isabelle. She felt René get pulled from her arms, right before her eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light. She saw a nerdy looking agent take him up to older looking guy. Could've passed for a marine, Isabelle thought. She felt a hand on her back and glanced up.

"Is it true?" the owner of the hand asked.

The truth hit Isabelle. She couldn't believe that she forgot she was wired. She was wired and Tony had been listening to her. She would never let herself forget this. "Yeah, said Isabelle taking a deep breath. It's true. But at least we found our arms dealer."

Tony led her out of the room and out of the school. He opened his car door, let her get inside and then he followed.

"You lied to me," stated Tony in a somewhat hurt voice.

Isabelle whispered something into her lap. When she glanced back up Tony could see the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Tony. His heart was breaking. Gibbs had told him the truth on their way to the school incase anything went wrong. Now he no longer cared that Gibbs had kept the fact that he had a daughter from him, he was just glad that René didn't hurt her, for something he did.

"She made me promise," stated Isabelle, slightly cringing at the memory.

"Promise what?"

"To not go looking for you. She had Huntingtons Chorea. It's a genetic disease that kills you around middle age. Right after she had me tested for it and it was negative she asked me to promise her something," Isabelle started taking a deep breath. "She told me that when she was gone not to find you. She didn't want me to talk to you because you were a very bad person. You walked out on her and me. You didn't want any part of us. At least that's what she told me. I was seven years old, I did what ever she told me to do, and so I promised her. She died a year later. Gun shot wound to the head. When social services came to pick me up, I ditched them and ran away. They wanted to take me to you but I couldn't. Not after I promised my mom. Anyways, I missed her funeral and ended up having to live on the street because I refused to go with me social worker."

The tears were starting to run faster and heavier. "I had been living in an abandoned train car for a week. I had found a pistol in the train car and it had some bullets in it. I started shooting. I guess it was making a lot of noise, cause the cops showed up after a few minutes. But it wasn't really the cops. It was this FBI agent. Agent Langer. When he saw me shooting. I don't know. It must have shocked him cause he was just standing there with his mouth open real wide. Anyways, he asked where I learned to shoot so well so I told him. My mom taught me. She wanted me to be able to protect myself. After she quit law school and became some sort of cop. He asked me all sorts of questions. After he found out that my mom was died and I didn't want to go with social services he took me back to the FBI and he had this other guy decided to stat training me. They wanted to make me some sort of super agent. I guess they came pretty close to it. All the agencies wanted me."

"That must have been terrible," stated Tony, finally finding his voice.

"It wasn't all bad. Anyways, after I found out that my mom had been an NCIS agent I wanted to just see what it was like. But at the same time I was doing research on m father, and I found out he worked there too. So I wasn't sure if I should go or not. Then I found out that my mom had lied to me. She never even told you about me. So I came to NCIS to help on this case. it really was just coincidence that you were on this case too."

"Your mom's name?" asked Tony his voice cracking.

"I think you know that," responded Tony.

Tony leaned forward and engulfed Isabelle in a hug. "Don't worry. I'll take you back to NCIS and we can sort all of this out. You don't have to live on the streets anymore Isabelle," with that he got out of the car and got back in at the driver's seat. :It's gonna be okay," he said one more time, before speeding back to NCIS.

**So what do you guys think? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys. Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS **

Ziva was bagging and tagging La Grenouille's fingerprints.

"Ziver, go home, get some rest," said Gibbs approaching Ziva from behind.

"Gibbs," started Ziva.

"Don't interrupt me. Go home, do as I say. No arguing," Gibbs gave her his famous Gibbs-stare.

"Fine," said Ziva, finally caving. She handed Gibbs the evidence bag and walked out to her car.

Her driving was a little more erratic than normal. She couldn't keep her thoughts straight and kept thinking about Isabelle. She had no idea what this would do to her and Tony's relationship. She was so absorbed with this thought that she didn't notice the car heading right for her. She was waken from her thoughts with a loud crash.

* * *

Tiny and Isabelle were sitting in the squad room in complete silence. Tony had no idea what to say. That was, until his cellphone rang.

'Saved by the bell' he thought. "Hello, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo speaking. Who's this?"

Isabelle's ears perked up at the sound of the phone ringing.

"Oh... yeah... I'll be right there," said Tony, his face getting extremely pale.

Isabelle started getting nervous. She had no idea why Tony was getting pale.

"We gotta go," whispered Tony, before grabbing his car keys and heading to the elevator, Isabelle hot on his tail.

* * *

Ziva awoke to the harsh sounds of sirens, and a light shining in her face. She had no idea what was going on, and for the first time in her life she didn't want to. She wanted to close her eyes and go back to sleep. She had no idea how she had fallen asleep, where she had woken up, or why she was so tired all of a sudden. Her head felt like it weighed one hundred pounds and she could just make out the gargle of voices. She heard someone trying to get someone to sign something, for what she didn't know.

* * *

Tony couldn't believe what had just happened. The one girl in the world who was suppose to be invincible and she go hurt by her driving. The one thing that had saved people's lives countless of times. I was depressingly ironic.

Tony was getting really feed up with the EMT. He kept trying to get Tony to sign a piece of paper so that Ziva could get emergency surgery. The only problem was Tony had no idea if it would keep Ziva alive or help her from dying. He just wanted what was best for her.

"This will save her life, right?" Tony asked the doctor tentatively.

"If you sign for this surgery, we will do all we can to save her," reassured the EMT.

"O...Ok," said Tony, taking the pen from the EMT, tentatively signing the paper. He gave the pen back to the EMT and followed Ziva into the ambulance.

"It'll be okay Zi," whispered Tony, gently kissing Ziva on the forehead.

He turned around to see Isabelle staring at him, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"What?" Tony asked, sounding shy.

"It's just... you guys are really cute together," said Isabelle.

"Yeah, well let's hope it stays that way," responded Tony. He started to smile when Isabelle slipped her hand through his.

"Don't worry. She'll make it."

**Okay guys**, **I hope you liked it. I'll try to make the next update a lot sooner. Review plezzzz**


End file.
